


The Ride of Men

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short poem on the Return of the King and the lead up to the fight ata the Black Gate</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ride of Men

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The world has long changed for the birds do not sing,  
and the flowers and trees dont blossom in Spring.  
The Sun's glory faded, the darkness moves on,  
The Immortal ones, Fairest, the Elves have long gone.  
  
The land grows still darker, all hope is hiding,  
though the Dunedan, Elessar alone will be riding.  
His heart as a friend but his duty as King,  
Rides ever stronger and in love he does sing...

"A day may come when our courage will fail,  
and we'll flee from the truth on a dark, hidden trail,  
but hope still remains, though our victorys bending  
ride now, ride to war and world's ending!"

Then he held forth a light which he drew from his belt,  
and it shone with such grace that none had yet felt.  
And the men, in that hour, when all seemed but lost  
rode forward in hope, through the cool morning's frost.

  



End file.
